Akatsuki Starts the First day of school
by Neko1214
Summary: The Akatsuki finally go to school with everyone else. No one in school knows that but they will soon. There are relationship problems, fighting, and just a fun time. People will be mad, shocked, happy, and glad the Akatsuki is finally there.
1. Chapter 1

The Akatsuki clan members, except for two, were talking over things to do in a Teachers' lounge. But the two people that weren't there was Tobi and Deidara. The two were in a classroom alone together. Deidara leaning on a desk looking outside, and Tobi reading a book. Tobi looked over at Deidara when he got bored with reading his book. He then got up and walked over towards him.

"Senpai?" Tobi asked looking over at him. "What are you doing Senpai?"

"What?" Deidara looked over at Tobi. "I'm thinking right now, ok Tobi? Hm…"

"Tobi wants to hug Senpai!" Tobi motion forward to Deidara.

Deidara backed up. "Tobi, don't you dare touch me, I will kill you if you do! Hm." He almost was hugged by Tobi as he yelled. "Tobi is a bad boy!"

Tobi stared at him "Tobi isn't a bad boy…" His head was down then, when his head came back up, he walked over to Deidara more.

Deidara was against the wall now next to the window, he was staring at Tobi. "Tobi move away from me before I kill you." He glared at him.

Tobi looked at him still and moved his hand towards his mask. "I don't want to move away from Senpai… I love Senpai." He leaned forward putting his free hand next to Deidara's head and moved his mask off his face some and he kissed Deidara on the lips. When Deidara tried to fight him to get away Tobi held his shoulders to the wall.

"Mrh…Get…Stop!" Deidara kept trying to fight. Tobi finally grabbed Deidara's arms and pinned him to the wall as his face was finally revealed to Deidara, his mask at the side of his head. "Let me go Tobi! You're a bad boy!"

"I'm not a bad boy…I'm a naughty boy…" Tobi leaned forward again kissing him on the lips and making them part.

Soon Deidara was slowly kissing Tobi back and their tongues touching each other. Tobi moved his head some as he started to kiss down Deidara's face to his neck kissing it. Deidara's face was now pink as he spoke. "Tobi, what are you doing to me?"

Tobi grinned while he stopped kissing Deidara's neck. "Be quiet and let me have my fun." He then started to kiss the boys neck again before nipping it then biting it.

"Ah!" Deidara let a moan escape his lips as he tried to move his hands, he was still pinned to the wall.

Tobi moved one of his hands off Deidara's wrists and moved it to his chest which he had no cloak on, they both didn't. He started to rub Deidara's chest and finally started to pinch his nipple. Deidara let out another sound of pleasure but as well started to struggle. "Tobi, stop!" Tobi continued to do this before he moved his hand under Deidara's black shirt and the fishnets moving the shirt up over the boy's chest. Tobi's face moved down towards his chest releasing him of both his hands now, he started to lick the boy's other nipple as he played with the one still. Deidara's hands were on Tobi's shoulders as he was biting his lip to not let any sounds of pleasure escape.

With Tobi's free hand he started to move it down to Deidara's pants unzipping them. He moved the pants some and the boxers and then started to rub Deidara's dick. Deidara's face was now red as this happened and he had his eyes closed. "T-tobi…Stop…Please…" Tobi then stopped but pushed Deidara into a chair and knelt in front of him starting to suck on Deidara's dick. "Ahh…" Deidara moaned putting his hands on Tobi's head holding his hair.

Tobi started to move his head up and down on Deidara's dick sucking and licking him, he soon grinned as he started to lick the head, teasing Deidara. "D-don't…Don't…Tease me…" Deidara was panting, Tobi then licked him again as he deep throated him then. Deidara held Tobi's hair more as he was moaning. "Tobi…Stop...I'm going to…"

When Tobi was licking Deidara's head once again he grinned. "Go ahead, its fine."

Tobi started to suck on Deidara's dick once again, he moaned loud as he came in Tobi's mouth. Tobi moved swallowed it all as he then got up and then kissed Deidara on the lips once again moving him up out of the chair, and then started to put a finger in Deidara's hole. "No!" Deidara yelled out in pain some. His eyes started to get watery.

"Relax, it won't be too painful after a bit." Tobi said as he added another finger moving them around in Deidara.

"Ngh…" Deidara bit his lip and held onto Tobi's shirt as he had moved the cloak off his shoulders before. Tobi continued to add fingers until he was sure Deidara was ready.

When Deidara was ready, Tobi undid his pants and his dick was already hard. He moved Deidara to a desk where he was leaning on it and Tobi slowly started to go into Deidara's hole. Deidara's eyes started to get watery as Tobi continued to go into him. He soon stopped. "Are you all right Senpai?"

"Ngh…" Deidara cried out then in pain. "S-s-stop…It hurts…" Tears started to fall down Deidara's cheeks. Tobi then kissed Deidara's neck. He stayed still for a short time for Deidara to get used to it some. He then started to slowly thrust out and into Deidara. "Ah!" Deidara cried out once again in pain, more tears falling down his cheeks as Tobi started to go a little faster. When Deidara started to bite his lip, Tobi moved his hand to Deidara's mouth and put fingers in his mouth.

"Bite my fingers if it hurts so much." Tobi said as he continued to slowly go faster. And then started to lick the back of Deidara's neck and used his other hand and rubbed Deidara's dick up and down.

"Ngh!" Deidara had a muffle sound. He started to moan as this continued on, finally feeling the pleasure from it. He soon came, Deidara was panting and his body was sweaty.

"Senpai we aren't done yet." He moved getting out of Deidara for a bit as he sat on a chair and pulled Deidara down, back onto him as Tobi's dick went right back into him and he was moving. He moved down Deidara's headband to cover his eyes and he was able to take his hair out so it was fully down.

"T-To…bi…" Deidara moaned out his name as he wrapped his arms around Tobi's neck and started to move on his own.


	2. Chapter 2

When they were done, Tobi got fully dressed in his clothes then helped Deidara into his clothes. They both fell asleep as they waited for the other members of the Akatsuki to come back and tell them the plan.

After a couple of hours passed, Sasori shook Deidara to wake him up. "Deidara, wake up. We need to get going."

Deidara moved some and woke up, he groaned some. "I feel so sore…" He started to stand up.

"Did you two sit around and just talk or did you fight while the rest of us were having our meeting?"

"More of a fight…" Deidara rubbed his head then looked around. "Where is Tobi?"

"Tobi already went outside before you, he is with the others." Sasori stood up and helped Deidara up. "Let's go join them."

"Yeah…" Deidara sighed as he rubbed his head and tried to forget what happened earlier. He couldn't believe that Tobi, of all people, would do that to Deidara. But now, Deidara is confused. He liked Sasori, but he loves Tobi a lot more. He was confused on what to do. They were now going to join the others. Sasori and Deidara walked outside of the school and joined everyone, Kisame, Itachi, Pein, Konan, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu and Zetsu.

Deidara stood still when they got to the group and crossed his arms. "So Pein, what are we going to do?"

Pein looked at Deidara and Tobi, "While you and Tobi were in the room and not with us, we were talking. We decided to go to school here, for a year or two. One year for some of us and two for the others. Or some of us are going to try to be teachers. But for you and Tobi, its definite that you two will be students."

"Wait what…Why are we going to a school were we wont find any damn jinchuuriki! There are none here!" Deidara yelled out.

"Deidara, we all decided to go to high school for some time alright? Don't get so pissed because of that, we have mostly all of them." Hidan smiled. "We can get them later. You're almost like Kakuzu with his bounty hunting."

"I'm not fucking obsessed with trying to find them! I just want this over with. Now we have to wait a damn year or two…" Deidara sighed

"Deal with it, school starts tomorrow." Pein said. "Kakuzu, Konan, Hidan, and I are teachers. So don't mess anything up or we will personally hurt you all."

"We will be fine Pein." Itachi said with a sigh.

"At least we get to hang out with other people." Kisame said.

"There better be good things here…" Zetsu said. "I need things for my skin now…"

"Yay! School!" Tobi jumped around some smiling.

Deidara just looked at Tobi as he was himself again, an annoying hyper Tobi. Pein looked over at Tobi and sighed. "Tobi you aren't allowed to wear your mask in school."

Tobi stopped jumping around and looked at him. "But…" He looked down. "Fine…"

Pein handed Tobi, Deidara, Zetsu, Sasori, Itachi and Kisame the school uniform. "Wear these from now on."

Tobi, Deidara, Zetsu, Sasori, Itachi and Kisame answered at the same time. "Yes sir." It was now dark outside, almost ready for the first day of school.

The next day was the first day of school, of course, especially for the Akatsuki members. Deidara was in black pants, a white t-shirt on, fishnets under that and his eyes were both revealed, but his hair still covered his left eye, and he didn't have his headband on. Tobi was as well wearing the black pants and white t-shirt, but he had a white patch over his left eye, and his right eye was red, his hair spiked up some and the other part down. Itachi, Sasori, Kisame, and Zetsu were in the same attire but Kisame and Zetsu both had makeup on to cover their face's color as well as contacts in to hide their eye color. The five of them walked into school, people were staring at them. Tobi was all hyper as he was smiling and talking. "I can't believe it we are normal people!"

"We are not normal people Tobi." Zetsu said. "Some of us aren't human." He whispered.

"But this will be fun! We get to act normal! And I'm in all of Deidara's classes!" Tobi smiled more and jumped some.

"Yeah, I'm in some of his classes too Tobi." Sasori glared at Tobi.

"Dammit, will you all stop and let's get to our classes." Deidara walked forward and into his math class with Tobi and Sasori as Itachi, Zetsu, and Kisame walked to their class rooms.

Tobi, Deidara and Sasori sat down at their desks and spoke with each other waiting for the class to start. "Yay, I can't believe we are actually here in high school." Tobi smiled more looking at Deidara and Sasori. "This is our first class!"

"Tobi…Shut up and stop being so damn annoying." Sasori said glaring at Tobi.

"But Tobi is a good boy! Right Deidara?" Tobi and Sasori looked at Deidara.

"Uh…Hey look." Deidara pointed at the teacher and then his eyes went into shock. "Is that…Iruka? The guy from hidden leaf?" He whispered that to Tobi and Sasori.

"Oh…my…god… It is, what is he doing here?" Sasori asked whispering too.

"Wow, we have a cool teacher!" Tobi said completely oblivious.

"Tobi, that is Iruka, from the Hidden leaf village…That means…" Deidara looked around "There should be others here…"

"You're right Deidara. There should be other ninjas here…Why at this school though…" Sasori sighed and looked down.

"So, we are in a school with humans and other ninjas?" Tobi laughed some. "That's awesome!"

"No it isn't Tobi, it means that either we fight or go unnoticed… I say the second one." Deidara looked at Iruka, as the three Akatsuki members went quiet as class started.

After the first class, Tobi and Deidara left Sasori to go to their next class, art. Of course, Deidara didn't know how well Tobi was, nor did he think that Tobi would be a good artists like he was. He grinned while walking in and looked at Tobi. "Tobi, you're in my territory now."

"You mean the art room?" Tobi looked at him. "It's a room for everyone, it isn't just your territory. It can be Tobi's territory too!"

"Yeah right Tobi. Remember that I rule in making sculptures." Deidara went and sat down in a chair and Tobi right next to him.

"But you only make a couple things. You should make more then just spiders, birds, ants, and that other thing that makes a huge boom!" Tobi used his arms and spread them out like a explosion with sound effects.

"Tobi, sometimes you're a idiot." Deidara sighed and then looked around at the other students. Some of them were staring at him. "We have PE with Sasori right?"

"Yeah we do Deidara, why?" Tobi looked confused.

"Just making sure. I bet you will do ok in this class." Deidara laughed.

Students flooded the room as the bell for the start of second class was about to start in five minutes. Deidara kept talking with Tobi until he looked at one student, who as well returned his gaze onto Deidara. Deidara's hair was completely down, no ponytail. This man that was staring at Deidara had short black hair and black eyes. Deidara muttered the name of "Sai…" silently to himself. Sai was the man who could create images of animals and bring them to life with his justu. Tobi looked at Deidara and Sai.

"Deidara." Tobi smiled and looked back at him. "Look its another person!" Tobi knew well enough who he was. Tobi waved his hand to Sai.

"Tobi don't do that!" Deidara looked at him, then back at Sai who was already walking over to them and sat down at the same table as them.

"Hello, my name is Sai. How are you two doing?" Sai asked smiling.

"I'm great!" Tobi said as he was smiling brightly like a little child in kinder garden with his friends. "What about you Sai?"

"I'm perfectly fine, and you…um…" He looked at Deidara and thought. He was so bad at making up nick names but he was able to just say the right thing. "Blondie?" Still even if it was right, Deidara was annoyed by that 'nickname' that Sai made up.

"Excuse me?" Deidara looked at Sai. "I have a name, its Dei-" Tobi cut off Deidara and smiled at Sai.

"My name is Toby, and this blond name is Dei-chan." Tobi smiled and pointed to Deidara.

"My name is NOT-" Deidara was cut off once again with Tobi covering his mouth.

Tobi whispered in Deidara's ear, "If we keep our identities secret, they won't know we are in the Akatsuki." Deidara looked over at him then nodded in agreement.

"Sorry about that Sai." Deidara said when Tobi let go of his mouth. "My name is…Dei-chan…"

"Its nice to meet you both, Toby, Dei-chan." Sai put his backpack on the table and took out his sketch book. "Well let the three of us become friends."

"Yeah!" Tobi said and took out his sketch book. Deidara took out his and took out two pencils, and have one to Tobi and he used one.

Deidara sighed as he opened the book and started to draw. The bell finally rang and the teacher came in, telling them what to draw for the first assignment. This was going to be a long year. Enemies in this school with the Akatsuki, not knowing what will happen when the year continues on after this first day. Deidara already met two people from a different village, what is going to happen? Deidara looked down and sighed. Tobi looked at him concerned then back away at the sketch book.


	3. Chapter 3

A month has passed since school for the Akatsuki members started. The classes were fine, but the students they met, they wanted to hurt them but they had to keep a low profile. The jocks on the football team has come to Deidara thinking he was a girl, and wanting to get with him, even though Deidara has told them lots of times he is a guy. Sasori and Tobi hated the jocks just because they hit on Deidara. Although, the other members of the Akatsuki were doing just fine in the school. Itachi and Kisame were always chased by women. Konan, Pein, and Kakuzu were the only ones who kept to themselves. As for Hidan, he tried to get women.

Deidara was walking around school alone. It was finally a free day to do what ever and he didn't want to hang around Tobi and Sasori because he is always around them. Finally, peace and quiet, he was sitting outside on the roof with his eyes closed as he listened to the wind. After a little while of quiet, it finally ended when someone came up onto the roof. Deidara looked over and was shocked to see that there were the two jocks coming out from the door. Deidara got up fast and tried to hide on the roof so they didn't see him, he hated the jocks. The jocks loved him.

"So, what about we hang out tonight? I'll throw a party like always." One of the jocks said laughing.

"That sounds good Nick, we should throw a party. We all know who we would want to invite." The other jock said, as he leaned on the chained fence.

"Yeah I know, my parents are going out tonight so we will have the house for the jocks and our friends." Nick said and looked down at the ground seeing the students walk around. "Dan, why not we invite the little blond?"

"Oh god yes. We need too. The blondie would love our parties." Dan laughed with Nick.

Deidara looked over at them and thought to himself, _they are talking about me, aren't they? Dammit I need to get out of this situation. _Deidara looked around to see if he could find an opening to the door to get to the stairs to get inside the school. Deidara couldn't find any just yet, but he will. Nick and Dan wouldn't like it if he overheard their conversation at all, they would of probably beat him up or something. Dan and Nick continued to talk; Deidara finally realized he had to run for it. When both Dan and Nick were facing the door, Deidara ran towards the door in front of them, and ran through the door, his hair flying in the wind as he ran. Dan and Nick looked shocked then chased after him.

"Get Dei-chan!" Nick said as they kept chasing him.

Deidara ran through the halls on the first floor as they continued to chase. He finally ran into someone as he looked behind him not noticing people in front of him. Deidara looked over at who he bumped into, it was Tobi. Of all people, Tobi. Deidara fast went behind him as Tobi looked at Nick and Dan as they ran up and stopped in their tracks in front of Tobi.

"Why are you guys chasing my Dei-chan?" Tobi asked looking at them.

"We just walked to ask him to a party tonight." Nick smiled.

"Leave Dei-chan alone." Tobi turned and walked away pulling Deidara with him. When they were far enough away he looked at him. "Where were you?" Tobi looked upset.

"I was on the roof, I wanted to be alone." He tried to pull his arm away from Tobi. "Let me go Tobi, I'm fine now."

"Deidara! Why won't you let me help you if you're in trouble? I get so worried about you." Tobi looked serious at him and upset.

"Because Tobi I don't need to be protected by other people, I can make them explode if I wanted too!" Deidara glared at Tobi.

"No you can't, you want everyone to find out that we are here? Pein said that we have to act like normal people!" Tobi clung to Deidara's arm again.

"And you think that acting normal is clinging to another guy!" Deidara pulled away his arm and walked forwards to leave the school. Tobi ran up behind him pulling him into the janitor's closet.

"You can't leave now! Only half the school day is over Dei-chan." Tobi looked at him upset and the door closed behind them.

"Tobi, I don't give a damn if the school is over or not." Deidara tried to open the door but then stopped. "Tobi… The damn door is locked…"

Tobi tried to open the door after Deidara. When it didn't open, he started yelling and trying to open the door. Deidara leaned on the wall crossing his arms and sighing. "Tobi stop, no one can hear us, everyone is in class having their damn free day." Deidara closed his eyes.

"But we should be in our class too; we need to be there to get counted because Pein will be mad at us." Tobi looked at Deidara then looked down thinking of something. Then Tobi looked back up at Deidara and grinned some. "Well being in here isn't as bad, I'm with Deidara-senpai!"

Deidara kept his eyes closed as Tobi stared straight at Deidara, slowly looking around to see about things he could use. This was a chance Tobi gets, either have his way, or not and wait till someone let them out. Tobi wanted his chance again with Deidara. He took Deidara's virginity last time, so this shouldn't hurt him to much. Tobi looked around, finally finding something he could use, rope and fabric; he grabbed them slowly without Deidara knowing and slowly talked up to him as he was near a pipe that was right above him. He quickly grabbed Deidara's wrists, and used the rope tying his ropes around the pipe right above him; he tied it secure and tight so he couldn't escape.

"Tobi!" Deidara looked at Tobi and struggled. "Let me go, this isn't the time to be playing."

Tobi grinned again and wrapped the cloth around Deidara's eyes and tied it behind his head so he couldn't see. "I'm not playing around, I'm being serious. You think last time I was joking Deidara? I wasn't. I love you Deidara." Tobi kissed Deidara on the lips.

Deidara kicked Tobi in the stomach as Tobi held Deidara's ankle, pulling Deidara closer to him. "Deidara, don't try to fight this. It won't hurt like it did last time. I promise." Tobi went back towards Deidara and kissed his neck, then started to lick it and suck his neck.

"Dammit Tobi! Let me go!" Deidara tried to struggled but couldn't even loosen the ropes. They started to hurt his wrists so he stopped. "Let me out of this Tobi! This isn't the time to joke around. We need to figure out a way out of this room so untie me and remove the blind fold!"

"No, I want to have a little fun like last time Dei-chan. Remember the first day we were in this building?" Tobi moved his hand under Deidara's shirt and moved it up rubbing his chest. "It won't hurt this time Dei-chan, I promise. You will like it better this time."

"I don't care if you are going to try to make it hurt less. I don't want to do this Tobi! I seriously don't, please."

"Dei-chan, I really love you, I wont go to far today unless you want me to continue ok?" Tobi kissed Deidara's neck then his chest when the shirt was moved up more. Tobi turned around fast when the door started to jiggle and slowly open. Deidara's shirt came down before Sasori walked through the door looking at them.

"What the hell is going on here? Tobi what are you doing with Deidara." Sasori asked walking over and untying Deidara and taking off his blindfold. "These ropes were tied really tight. Why?"

"He was going crazy he is afraid of the dark and crowded places." Tobi lied and looked down.

"I am not!" Deidara yelled at Tobi then looked at Sasori. "Thank you for untying me Sasori no danna."

Sasori looked over towards Deidara and went over pulling him. "You're welcome Deidara. You need to be more careful around Tobi. Now we need to go and get ready."

"Yes, Sasori no danna." Deidara followed along with Sasori.

So right now, it was time for club, a fighting club. One specific red eyed man was in it, aka Itachi. But the thing is, he isn't allowed to use many special attacks in this club, he would have more of a advantage then anyone, so he wasn't allowed to use it. He looks over to see a certain black haired boy, his little brother, Sasuke.

Itachi was the only one in the Akatsuki who wanted to be in this club, the others had their own thing to go to. He started to walk up behind Sasuke grinning, this time, they could fight, but the thing about this time, was that they couldn't seriously hurt the other. He put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and finally said something. "Hello, little brother."

Sasuke turned around fast looking at Itachi shocked, then started to grow an angry expression. "Itachi!" Sasuke jumped back and got into a position to attack him if they got any closer.

"Calm, brother. I am just here just like you are, I am a student here now. So is everyone else in the group." Itachi crossed his arms as he stared at Sasuke. "We are all here to learn."

"Somehow I can't believe that! You are lieing." Sasuke glared at Itachi then looked at the president of the club and looked at the sheet.

"Seems we have a new fighter joining our club, he is a junior and his name is Itachi Uchiha. Everyone please welcome him."

Sasuke looked at him totally shocked and not knowing what to do or say. He was too shocked that his brother was in the school, and that he was telling the truth. The Akatsuki has joined this school.


End file.
